


A Secret Called Love 中文翻译

by alizarin129129



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: AO3不会数中文, M/M, 中文翻译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 18:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12823794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alizarin129129/pseuds/alizarin129129
Summary: 鉴于徐英浩的朋友们认为他单身多年，他们觉得为他准备联谊简直是帮了他大忙。然而徐英浩一直有约……也正因此，接下来的整整一周都混乱了起来。





	A Secret Called Love 中文翻译

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [A Secret Called Love](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7993228) by[ monsterous94](http://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterous94/pseuds/monsterous94)

**(Monday)**

“别这样，我保证这会有趣的！”郑在玹拉着徐英浩的衣袖，却再次得到了“不”的回复。

徐英浩是众多普通大学生中的一员，但他又是特别的，因为单身。尤其是在朋友们眼中，他高大，成绩优秀，不仅帅气，而且是彬彬有礼。或许有人认为他是个粗鲁而冰冷的小子，然而恰恰相反，他为人温暖而善意，无论对男孩还是女孩。

正因如此，徐英浩的朋友们急于为他寻找一个伴侣。况且，他们已经大三了；他们总不希望自己的朋友成为一个总被他们取笑的单身狗。

当然，他们不知道，徐英浩隐瞒了一个甜蜜的秘密，一个不想被发现的秘密。

“放弃你这个疯狂的点子吧。”棕发男人说着告别的话，准备离开，“明天见，在玹。”

 

转身后徐英浩禁不住不断回想郑在玹的话。郑在玹和李泰容正在为他筹备一次联谊，某种程度上这并不是一个彻头彻尾的联谊，因为郑在玹告诉他，联谊对象是他们熟识的，然而这并没有让徐英浩因此对联谊这件事多感兴趣一些。

 

 

到达了公寓，徐英浩开门看到的是被扔了满地的书，写满了笔记的纸，一大堆盒子，连夹克也被扔在地上。哦上帝，真是一团糟。

“道英你在吗？”徐英浩脱了鞋，随手把背包扔在地上，倚靠着那些盒子歇脚。迈步之前，他环顾四周，看见沙发上伸出了一只小手向他挥动，高个子男人随即微笑了起来。

“嘿，怎么这么乱？发生什么了？”随着徐英浩靠近沙发，看到的景象让他咬了咬嘴试图不让自己增大微笑的弧度。

金道英坐在地上，面对着茶几，一地资料包围着他，电脑和一些书放在茶几上，而金道英本人…..看起来也并没比这混乱的地方好多少。

“你还好吗？”徐英浩含着笑跪坐在窝成一团的金道英身后，搂着腰从背后拥抱着他，将下巴抵在对方的肩膀。

“嗯，嗯没什么，我只是......我…”金道英含糊地试图解释着些什么，继而又集中在了他的笔记，然后开始往电脑中输入些什么。他叹了口气，脱离了徐英浩的怀抱，别扭地转身搂上了高个子男人的脖子，几乎挂在对方身上。

“对不起，这太乱了，晚点我会打扫的。”金道英腆着笑在徐英浩左脸留下一个轻轻的吻。

“你在还做什么？我以为你已经从学业解脱了？”徐英浩搂着他的腰，按摩着身前瘦弱的人。

“本来……实际上，我本来正在给我们的圣诞树买装饰品，突然收到同学的短信，说要我完成我的生物学目录，明天就要交……真是疯了！”徐英浩看出了怀里人的失落，压力和苦恼，就好像他能读出金道英此时内心的全部感受。

“嗯这样……”徐英浩坐在地毯上，然后拉着金道英坐在了自己的膝盖上，让对方的后背得以倚靠着自己的胸口稍微休息，“别担心，你就搞你的目录，我来弄晚饭，然后再来收拾。”明明金道英根本看不见徐英浩的脸，两个人却同时笑了。

“但是……”徐英浩补充道，“你欠我一次，成交？”末了，他咬了咬金道英的耳垂，感受着对方突然的喘息。

“同，同意……但别突然这样。”金道英捂着耳朵，从男友的膝盖上逃开。没几秒，两个人都笑出了声。因为徐英浩的举动，他的脸颊变得绯红。

“我会听我的小兔子的。”徐英浩看着金道英微笑，令对方慌乱起来。金道英垂下头，轻轻嘀咕：“能亲我一下吗？”

徐英浩准确地捕捉了缩头兔子的声音，却不愿放过捉弄自己小男友的机会：“嗯？你刚刚说什么？我没听清。”继而缓缓走向金道英坐着的地方。

“我…呃…没事。”金道英伸手捂着脸，微微叹息，一脸羞赧。

徐英浩没有说话，笑着伸出食指勾起对方的下巴，抬起了金道英的脸，缓缓靠近，吻上了那美好柔软的嘴唇。两人都闭上了眼，沉浸在这祥和美好的瞬间。此时的金道英被高大的徐英浩衬得格外瘦小。

他们的嘴唇完美地契合。尽管这并不是一个多么热烈的吻，但仅仅是相触的嘴唇就足以另两人心动。不一会，徐英浩笑着睁开了眼睛，发现他的男孩也微笑着看着他。

“别担心功课之外的事，今天一切都交给我吧。”两个人再次看着彼此笑了起来，然后各自集中于手头上的事。

 

整理完客厅，徐英浩像照顾孩子一样喂着一直在电脑上潜心工作的金道英，全然没有觉得困扰，他开始想着不久之后，两人将迎来期待已久的闲暇——圣诞假。

 

继而，夜色渐深，徐英浩遗憾得跟小男友道了晚安，看着金道英仍旧沉浸于查找着笔记然后开始在敲打电脑键盘，显然，这对他而言会是个不眠之夜。

“那我回你床上睡了，自己别忙得太晚，好吗？”高个男人定定地站在走廊，听到金道英几乎微不可闻的回应：“知道了。”

 

来到金道英一如既往干净的卧室，一切都整整齐齐，突然感到疲惫，徐英浩把脱下的衣服扔在了房间角落的椅子上。他和这严冬的关系并不融洽，于是温暖的睡衣成为了自己的最爱。

懒洋洋地走向床铺，躺在自家小男友的床垫上，甜美而特别的气味充溢了嗅觉，那感觉混合了香草，蜜糖和那被自己归为金道英专属的特别气味，令徐英浩如此沉迷。

令人愉快的芳香使徐英浩渐渐放松，很快陷入了睡眠。

 

 

**(Tuesday)**

很快，清晨如所有人期待那般来临，徐英浩睁开了眼睛，期待着着可以在身边找到那只兔子，却落了空。他环顾卧室，在桌上看到了金道英微微折叠好的睡衣。墙上的时钟显示已经是早上十点半了——显然，此时金道英已经没有和他一起待在家里了。

在床上又躺了几分钟，徐英浩起身来到了洗手间。就在刷牙的时候，手机响了…明显是一条短信。

他把牙刷含在嘴里，拿起了手机，刚一看清短信内容，就不由翻了个白眼。

 

From: 在玹

“英浩哥，周五晚上我们去个绝赞的酒吧，联谊就准备在那儿了。就这么定了，哥，你可不能拒绝。明天见”

 

……

这算什么？

徐英浩苦恼地叹气，为什么自己的朋友们总是迫不及待地给自己牵线搭桥？

这都是因为他们不知道金道英的存在。可是他并不打算告诉他们，至少现在不。

依然感到懊恼，徐英浩把手机随手放在了床头柜，看见了一个小小的蓝色便利贴附在上面，男人将它撕下，读了起来。

 

“抱歉，我没叫醒你，只是你睡着的模样实在太可爱了。My Johney [爱心]，希望你今天也愉快！”

 

徐英浩难以自持地微笑，将这小小的纸片夹在食指和中指之间，他顺势坐在了床上。再读一遍，他因为对方称呼自己的方式笑得更开心了。按照金道英所说，Johney是Johnny和honey的结合。徐英浩觉得金道英表达爱意的方式实在是可爱得有趣。

 

直到现在，徐英浩依然不敢相信，他们是怎么在一起的。

 

 

故事始于徐英浩在开学前一个月搬到了现在的公寓——一个足够两个人住的公寓，也正因为如此，房租有些贵。

花了一周的时间来适应，徐英浩还是决定在周围和学校张贴传单，期待着找一个室友。很快他就收到了很多人的来电和信息，这中间就包括了金道英的。无论男女，大部分人都要求徐英浩让他们实地参观了解一下这所公寓，只有金道英一个人仅仅是拜托自己让他住进来，并保证自己会按时缴纳房租。显然，金道英迫切地需要住进来，于是徐英浩选择了他。

电话协议成交之后的一周，金道英才来。徐英浩懒洋洋地前来开门，却惊异于看到的画面。面前是一个年轻的男孩，相对自己较矮，值得一提的是，那人的眼睛是那么的……美好而深邃。男孩露出讨人喜爱的笑容，问道：“你是Johnny？”他的声音如此美妙，音调于徐英浩的喜好而言略高，却格外悦耳。他的嘴唇描绘出美好愉快的微笑，他的身材显得脆弱而薄得像纸……他是一个一个非常好看的男孩。

当男孩走进公寓，开始自我介绍的时候，一切就这么开始了。

最初的那天，徐英浩时不时提问，自己也跟着作答，使得两人迅速了解了彼此，金道英今年20岁，开学读大二；而徐英浩21岁，即将升入大三。遗憾的是，他们并不在同一所大学，两所学校都离公寓不远，却在相反的方向。

 

没过几天，徐英浩开始感觉到了自己与之特别的感情。每当他和金道英交流，胃部都会莫名的抽紧，然后无法抑制自己的微笑，甚至金道英害羞的双颊让他觉得心跳都落了拍。

开学前一天，吃晚饭的间隙，当徐英浩询问金道英是否拥有一个女朋友或是男朋友时，金道英有些害羞地笑着，低声说“没有”。

徐英浩甚至没有意识到自己没有控制音量，情不自禁地赞叹：“你笑的时候自然羞红的脸，很好看。”

一阵局促的沉默和被动的表情是金道英的回应，他的脸因为紧张完全染上了桃红色。

 

当天晚上，金道英没有照常同徐英浩道晚安，当他走回房间就再也没有出来。徐英浩痛心地回到床上，在他看来，金道英的表情已经表明了他对自己毫无兴趣，显然，两个人并没有怀着相同的心思。

第二天一早，担心金道英感到困扰，徐英浩只是敲了敲对方的房门，祝他开学好运。

然而徐英浩还没来得及开口，金道英就突然打开了房门，他板着脸：“约我。”做出一副严肃的模样。

两个人都安静地站着没动，几秒后，徐英浩不禁微笑，继而笑出了声。金道英看着他，突然感到羞赧，眼睛湿漉漉的，想要关上房门。却被徐英浩看出了他的打算，对方笑着用手抵住了门。

“你可真是太可爱了。”徐英浩索性抱住了缩着脖子的兔子，低喃：“我可不想约你。”感受到金道英纤细的手试图分开相拥的彼此，他憋着笑。

“我想要你成为我的男朋友。”徐英浩压低嗓音，再次抱住了对方，那是一个更加深情的拥抱。

许久的相拥之后，他们松开了彼此。金道英的双颊染上了迷人的粉红，脸颊有些湿润，徐英浩的话令他的潸然泪下，不过都是值得的，他嘴唇勾勒的笑容证明了一切。徐英浩无法自持地微笑起来：在经历了一个可怕的难眠之夜之后，他终究知道，那小兔子的心思和自己一样。

时间并不容许两人讨论发生的一切，两人一致决定，放学后再好好谈谈。他们浅笑着道别，离开了他们的公寓。

 

日子一天天过去，两个人成了恋人。直到一天，郑在玹下课后的一句话，让徐英浩感到不适。

“昨天早上你在跟谁告别？他可真可爱……实际上，我或许可以跟他来一炮？”说完郑在玹笑了，等着身旁高个男人的回答。

“他是我的邻居，我不了解他，不过你知道的，你得尊重人家，不是吗？”徐英浩憋出这么一句，试图让自己看起来不那么严肃。如果郑在玹没有说出这令他苦恼的话，徐英浩或许会告诉他金道英，还有两人在一起的事；现在他有些恼火，但同时他又有些好奇自己别的朋友们会怎么看金道英。

“噢，他不是你朋友，真是太可惜了，我本可以约他的。”郑在玹言谈中火热的眼神使他显得言不由衷。徐英浩觉得自己要气疯了。

“不管怎么说，别和他离得太近，他有些……嗯……奇怪。”高个男人叹着气，因为这样说了金道英，他感到自己的胃诡异地拧在一起……这是为了他们两人的长远考虑。

 

从那天起，徐英浩没有告诉任何人自己的小男友。他开始改变两人间的小习惯：比如在公寓里告别，再比如提前一些出门……这样郑在玹就不会看到他们在一起了。徐英浩不想让郑在玹过度关注自己的小兔子，甚至有些夸张的，他打消了与金道英来一场正式约会的念头。

这简直像一场捉迷藏………只是金道英不知道自己深陷其中，也似乎并没有对此感到不适。一切都进展地不错，起码徐英浩这么觉得。

整个状况都显得平静而轻松，直到现在，徐英浩不得不面对的现状：他的朋友们觉得自己是单身。

 

 

徐英浩一整天都在试图装饰圣诞树，不过他有预感，金道英并不会喜欢自己布置那些装饰品的方式。

 

 

当金道英回家的时候，表情不禁有些扭曲。把双肩包放到桌上，径直走向了布置在客厅角落的圣诞树。他有些焦虑，开始动手重新放置挂在树上的灯饰。

“嘿，你知道的，你应该先跟我打招呼，不是吗？”金道英听到了心中呼唤了一整天的声音。甚至没有放下手中的灯饰，他径直向着声音发源地回头，看到了靠在厨房门框的徐英浩，嘴角挂着清浅却迷人的微笑。金道英不禁也微笑了起来，把灯饰随意的挂在圣诞树，他快步走向自己男朋友所在。

“我到家了。”他圈着高个男人喃喃自语。

“我知道，”徐英浩回抱了他，把纤瘦的身体拉近自己，在对方的额头印上了一个吻，然后对着金道英耳语，“吃晚饭吧。”语落，他伸手轻拍小兔子的屁股。头发乌黑的男孩脸颊通红，却静静地点了头，两人缓缓松开了彼此。金道英拿起放在桌上的背包，回到了卧室。

 

 

吃完了晚饭，听了金道英是多么艰难地熬过了假期前的倒数第二天，徐英浩想起了自己想和小男友分享的趣事。他敢肯定，金道英听了一定会笑的。

“嘿，你想听件超！级！有趣的事吗？”徐英浩微笑着说道，等待着金道英的回应。小兔子用可爱的大眼睛盯着他，点了点头。

“还记得我的朋友在玹吗？”

回应是轻轻的点头。

“他，还有我别的朋友，给我准备了一次联谊……好笑吧？！他们太不可思议了吧！”徐英浩大声笑了好一阵，直到听到金道英微弱的声音。

“什么？”金道英显得有些紧张。点缀在唇稍的笑容消失了，脸色忧愁甚至有几分害怕。他一点都不觉得这件事有趣。“这件事有趣吗？”他没有发现，自己的手开始颤抖。他试图表现得一如常态而淡漠，即便他知道自己无法做到。

“噢别这样，你没看出来吗？他们觉得我单身。”看到金道英变化的态度和表情，徐英浩没有表现出内心的担忧，这根本不是他所期待的反应。他离开了自己的座位，径直走向了金道英，不费力地将手从膝盖下抱起了他。头发乌黑的男孩为了平衡搂住了他的脖子，将那难以言喻的不适心情藏在心里。

“他们不知道我有一个如此迷人的兔子情人，专属于我。”徐英浩温暖地笑着，直视金道英的眼睛，深深跌入了对方迷人的眼睛，直到金道英终于笑着移开了视线。

“什么兔子情人？”他问，头埋在徐英浩的下巴下面。

徐英浩走回了金道英的房间，关上了门，把人放在床上，然后自己躺在了他的身边。

“嗯……你看起来是只粉红小兔子，同时又是我的男朋友，难道不是兔子情人么。”徐英浩微笑着亲吻他的鼻尖，在看到对方红着脸忍着笑意的时候笑出了声。

“说得好听。”金道英小声嘀咕。

 

就这样，两个人忘却了之前破坏了他们心情的尴尬话题。接下来的几个小时，他们随意看看谈谈电视节目，直到暮色降临黑暗笼罩，两个人互相感受着体温，亲吻爱抚，在彼此的舒适陪伴下陷入了梦境。

 

 

**(Wednesday)**

清晨来得比金道英想象中早一些。在床上舒展了一下身体，他最先感受到的是躺在身边的男友的温暖身体。他情不自禁微笑，细细端详着对方脸上的每一个细节，长长的睫毛，圆润的脸颊，凌厉的鼻梁，嘴唇的美好弧度……金道英不是很清楚自己要多么幸运才能成为这样英俊而迷人的徐英浩的恋人。时间过得太快了，直到几周前，他们已经在一起九个月了。

“情侣”，脑海中形成的这个词令他想起了前晚那个尴尬的瞬间。徐英浩将要去参加一次联谊？和一个不是自己的人……作为恋人他们甚至都还没有过一次约会。越是深陷其中，他越发觉得胃抽紧，趾尖冰冷……如果徐英浩因为这场联谊变心了怎么办？“不，不不，别多想。”金道英捂着脸在心中告诉自己，试图忘却那些荒唐的想法。即使不信任自己，他也会相信徐英浩的。

“早上好，宝贝。”他听到了沙哑的问候声，坚实的臂膀搂住了他的腰，将他拉近了自己身边。

“早上好，Johnny。”金道英小声回应。在听到徐英浩声音的瞬间，无法言喻的幸福充斥着他的脑海，那些糟糕的念头立刻消失了。手抵在对方胸前，金道英沉浸这美好的瞬间：“你睡得好吗？”他问道，食指画圈。

“嗯，算是。”徐英浩笑着凑近。金道英将头枕靠在对方的胸口，然后一些羞赧。两人一起睡其实有些麻烦，尽管金道英的床是双人床，于徐英浩的身高而言却是不足的，而徐英浩的床够长，却是单人床……多么令人苦恼。

两人花了好一阵拥抱着彼此，直到前晚的那段对话再次重现于金道英的脑海。

“Johnny…”他嘀咕着，甚至没有抬头看一眼。对方嗓子发出嗡嗡的声音算是回应。

“你昨晚说的联谊……你不……不打算去，对吗？”为了让气氛轻松一些，金道英扯上了笑容，试图隐藏自己声音中的紧张。

“哦不，我会去的。”徐英浩牢牢抱住了对方，回答道，“我会去，是因为泰容和在玹为此准备了一阵……但我对这件事毫无兴趣。”然后他笑了，金道英的表情有些有趣，混杂着恐惧，悲伤和恼火。徐英浩从未见过这样的他，这让他显得有趣而可爱。

“你很困扰吗？”徐英浩有些戏谑地模仿着对方，收回了笑容。

“不，我相信你。”金道英微笑，试图说服自己一切都很好，他既不嫉妒也不害怕。但是他的胃抽得紧紧的，连大腿都紧绷了起来……哦，他还是害怕。

“你能这样想我很高兴。”徐英浩再次微笑起来，缓缓起身，进入了卧室内的浴室。“今天我要去参加小组研讨，这样我的成绩单就看得过去了。”他在浴室里面说着，继而笑了。金道英直觉对方将在离开前冲个澡。“希望我能尽早回来，我们还有些大计划不是吗？”然后安静了下来。

头发乌黑的男人坐在床上，盯着浴室的门，好像就能盯着徐英浩一般。他还有很多关于那个联谊的问题想问，但他内心压抑着自己别那么讨人厌。更叫人难过的是，他特别想要什么都不做地待着徐英浩身边，却不可能，因为对方得去搞学习的事情。他多想一整天和徐英浩待在一起，准备着徐英浩所说的大计划：圣诞前的派对。

鉴于两个人都要回家过圣诞，显然两个人不能共度节日了，于是他们决定为圣诞前夜准备些特别的东西。

 

几分钟后，徐英浩走出了浴室，只在腰间围了一条毛巾；还戴了一条小一些的毛巾用来给头发吸水。

金道英从头到脚地盯着他，有些失神。这个高大的男人每一块肌肉都是那么完美，金道英迫切地想要换换触碰他的臂膀，爱抚他的身体，一寸一寸，想象着手指在腹肌上的触感……不，他不会这么做……他不能就这样被欲望左右。

“好看吗？”当听到了那总能唤醒他的声音，金道英清醒了过来，立刻感到羞赧潮水般涌上全身，脸开始发热，他除了用毯子裹紧自己，想不到别的更好的回应。

徐英浩大声地笑着去拿来自己的衣服。没几分钟，他已经准备好一切，站到了门口，即将离开。亲了亲金道英，他道别离开了。

 

金道英不禁叹息，他脑海里各种的各种想法使他快要爆炸，他甚至不知道为什么其中半数都让人沮丧。重重地坐在沙发，他闭上了眼睛，试图让破碎的心冷静下来。他并没有理由因为联谊的事悲伤和生气……徐英浩的朋友们只是不知道自己的存在。难道这就是之前徐英浩不愿邀请他们来家里玩的原因？或许徐英浩总在公寓里与自己告别然后匆匆离开也和这个有关？再加上徐英浩表示并不把那联谊当作什么……这些细节让金道英沮丧了起来，他甚至没有发现，自己的眼中已经蓄满了泪水。

而且……一切都是有联系的。如果徐英浩不喜欢他，那么他们就不会在一起。他们的感情并没有建立在肉欲上，徐英浩总是愿意给他空间。金道英有的时候希望自己能有与徐英浩合而为一的勇气，但同时他又抵触着，因为最开始的时候，金道英认为，徐英浩和他在一起只是为了上床，显然，并非如此，那与性无关。

金道英越发迷惑，此时此刻，他只想要徐英浩的一个拥抱。当他身陷对方的两臂之间，他才能有安全感，并感到温暖……然而徐英浩并不在身边。

感到沮丧，金道英仍旧希望能找点好点的事来做，起码能让他自己心情好受些，比如冲个澡，打扫下家里，逛逛超市，只要能把他从令人心痛的可怕想法中脱离出来就好。

“别紧张，这没什么可怕的。”金道英站在镜子面前告诉自己。他刚刚做完两个人的晚饭，在洗手间洗手。已经是晚上了，他渐渐从那些沉重地想法中释怀，他告诉自己没什么可怕的，这都是他的不安全感在作祟。

离开了洗手间，金道英先瞥了墙上的时钟一眼，已经6:40了，徐英浩此时本应该到家了……自己应该只需要再等几分钟了。坐在沙发上，他打开了电视，从一个台跳到另一个台，没找到什么可看的。

仅仅十五分钟之后，他听到了门开的声音，然后是一些窸窸窣窣的声音。金道英本能地微笑，离开了沙发，尽着最大的努力来隐藏自己迫切见到徐英浩的事实。他需要见到他，拥抱他，被封入他的两臂之间，感受他的爱……

“嗨……”金道英以一种羞怯的声音问候，带着浅浅的微笑看着挣扎着脱鞋的徐英浩。

“嘿，baby。”徐英浩回应着，把讨厌的鞋扔在了地上，看着金道英笑了，“今天过得怎么样？”

答案是一个拥抱。金道英抱着他，什么话都没说。用双臂环着他的腰，把脸埋进胸前。

“哇……你没事吧？”徐英浩回抱了他，抚摸着金道英柔软乌黑的发丝。金道英吸入着专属于徐英浩周身的特殊香气，点了点头。

“只是……想你了。”金道英小声嘟囔，感受着徐英浩在身边带来安全感。

然而徐英浩并不相信。“跟我来。”他说，分开了他们的身体，然后胳膊拉着金道英跟着他走，两个人来到金道英的房间。金道英坐在了床上，他的眼睛像被胶水粘在地上，徐英浩坐在了他的旁边。

“告诉我怎么了？”徐英浩说着搂住了他的肩膀，把他带近自己。

只有一片静默。

“Baby，跟我谈谈好吗？”徐英浩坚持道，缓缓地抚摸着对方的背。见到金道英表现得如此严肃，安静并且依赖自己，是徐英浩前所未有的体验。“你和别人有矛盾了吗？你学校的项目有问题了吗？”

“没有，只是……我太想你了。我想整天和你在一起，但你却得出门……我想，我可能有些难过。”这是金道英能想出的唯一借口，尽管这到底是谎言。在这片沉寂之中，他搂住了徐英浩的脖子，直视着对方；即便是在黑暗之中，他仍旧可以看清徐英浩脸的任何细节。徐英浩太完美了……此时身体交缠使他温暖，徐英浩给予了他信心，每当他看到听到徐英浩，这样感觉就会从内心升腾起来。金道英第一次迫切地想要表达自己真实些想法。这讨厌的一天和自己充足的内心戏让他思考了一切，然后意识到，自己非常喜欢徐英浩……他爱徐英浩。然而，他从未表现出自己爱徐英浩。这让金道英感到后怕，他和徐英浩已经在一起好几个月了，他却不相信徐英浩也是喜欢他的。

现在的气氛很好，他真的很想说出心里的那句话。

“我……”爱你。

话却卡在了嗓子里……发生了什么？最尴尬的是，徐英浩还在极为认真地盯着他。

“我……我做好了晚饭，一起去吃吧？”金道英移开了视线。他的确很想说出那三个字，但却害怕被拒绝；不知道还能做什么，他伸出双手捧着徐英浩迷人的脸，柔和地看了对方一眼，然后在他嘴上在留下了一个短而浅的吻。当结束了这令人羞赧紧张的动作，他的脸渐渐变红。

徐英浩只是盯着他，微笑着移开了金道英捧着自己脸的手，看着对方疑惑的表情。“下次这么来。”徐英浩缓缓地说，他捧着金道英小小的脸，亲吻着他的嘴唇，甚至开始轻轻咬着金道英的下唇，听到对方哀声叹息。徐英浩抓住了这个机会，把舌尖探了进去，寻找着对方的舌头。他的动作很缓慢，全身投入，满富深情。

金道英发出叹息，沉浸于这个瞬间。他们的舌尖相互交缠，唇齿嬉戏，并没有停下的意思。过了一会，徐英浩终止了这个吻，放开了唇却仍旧捧着金道英的脸。“你真棒。”他近乎低语。

金道英扫视着徐英浩的脸，他眼中多光芒，他的脸颊，他的鼻子，他相吻后湿润的嘴唇……终于又脸红了起来，让徐英浩跟着笑了起来。

“去吃饭吧，嗯？”徐英浩笑着。金道英只是点点头，也笑着。很快两个人从床上起身，来到了厨房，来到吃金道英为两人准备的晚饭面前。两个人低声地交谈，因为一些傻乎乎的事情笑起来，使气氛愉快起来，这令金道英脑海里持续了一天的沉重想法消失了。很快夜深了，两个人躺在金道英的床上，说起徐英浩一天都做了什么。几个小时后，两个人看着电影睡着了。

 

 

 

**(Thursday)**

“哇，早上好。”徐英浩哑着嗓子。睁开眼睛后看到的第一幕让他感到心跳骤停：金道英只在腰上围了一个围巾站在衣柜前。徐英浩不常能看到这样几乎全裸的金道英，他完全没穿一件衣服。

“啊！先别看！”金道英的声音传入耳朵。徐英浩看到对方微微缩着身子，好像这样就能把自己藏起来还是怎么样。

“为什么不看？我可很喜欢这种早安的方式。”徐英浩飞快地从床上起来，几秒后，他已经站在金道英背后，搂着他的腰，感受这对方身上滚落的水珠，打湿了他的睡衣和皮肤。“早上好，小兔子。”他对着金道英的耳朵低声说着，在耳后印上一个深情的吻，感到对方的皮肤因为自己的举动而颤栗。

“John…Johnny……”金道英低声呜咽，闭上了眼睛。他被惊得不知道该做什么，所有感官被徐英浩侵入着。

“这么早，我的小兔子要去哪里，嗯？”徐英浩接着在他耳后低语，他的手顺着滑到金道英平坦精致的小腹，“你应该等我起来一起洗的。”

听到徐英浩的话，金道英感到一阵强烈的震颤贯穿了全身。两个人从未一起共浴过，他们甚至没有过类似的肢体接触，除了一起睡觉……尽管有时候金道英也非常希望两人的肢体接触更进一步，他能感到徐英浩也希望这样，但他总是害怕着。

“我……我得去学校了。”不知道还能做什么，金道英只能把脸埋在两手之间，试图隐藏自己的羞赧和担心。

“哦不，别走，留下来陪我。”徐英浩再次低语。“哦，你知道你也想要的。”末了，在对方脖子的皮肤上留下一个吻，一个长久的吻，感受着对方的皮肤在自己嘴唇上丝绒般的触感。

“我…我不能。”金道英回答道。他既紧张又害怕，他试图控制自己颤抖的身体，但徐英浩的存在让他整个人失控，显然，他无法掌控身体的反应。

“啊，太糟糕了。”徐英浩搂着他的腰，把下巴放在他的肩膀上，尽管因为身高差，这个姿势有些别捏，徐英浩却觉得舒适。过去的几天，他觉得金道英的举止有些微妙，其中一个原因就是两个人不能像过去一样长久地待在一起。这让徐英浩意识到，自己有多喜欢金道英，同时也发现，和金道英一起让他觉得完整而幸福。

当靠近金道英，感受着他的温暖，某些东西在徐英浩心底发酵，让他情不自禁微笑起来……他爱金道英。

 

“你这样抱着，我没法穿好衣服了。”金道英微笑着，用动听的声音打断了徐英浩的思考，尽管声音中难掩紧张。

“我不放开你的话，你就哪也去不了了。”徐英浩笑了。小兔子在他的两臂之间紧张的模样实在有趣。几秒后，他开始轻咬金道英的耳朵，看着对方吃痛哀叫着跳起。

“Joh…Johnny，别这样。”金道英将双手附在徐英浩放在自己平坦胃部的手上。

“好吧，你赢了。不过我希望你能早点回来，不然我们就没多少时间可以准备我们的圣诞计划了。”徐英浩又笑了起来，轻轻吻在金道英的脸颊然后放开了他，却又拍了拍对方的屁股，听到了金道英的痛呼。徐英浩笑得更大声了，而金道英觉得自己简直要羞愧地晕倒。几分钟后，徐英浩走进了浴室冲澡，暂时忘记了自己不能和金道英共度一天的现实。

当徐英浩洗完澡离开浴室，金道英已经穿好衣服开始对着镜子整理发型。徐英浩不满地撅了撅嘴，却也不打算接着骚扰对方，即便金道英因为尴尬而羞红的脸是那么的可爱。

“我真希望你能早些回来。”徐英浩说着坐在了已经整理好的床上。系在腰间的毛巾因此有些松开，但他立刻重新系了系好，他知道，如果露出更多，金道英会感到难为情。

“我会尽量的。”金道英笑着瞥了一眼床上躺着的人。如果他足够有勇气，他就能攀上徐英浩的身体，然后拥抱他。他多么希望自己能有勇气亲吻自己的男朋友……但是太难了，他能做的只有像个胆小鬼一样逃开。

“过得愉快！”是金道英离开卧室前说的最后一句话。

 

徐英浩躺在床上盯着天花板。能看着紧张不安的金道英固然有趣，徐英浩有时却也不得不扪心自问，他们的感情是否值得……尽管他尚未表达自己对金道英的真实情感，金道英也时常逃避表达爱或是一些关于两人关系的认真讨论。徐英浩永远不会忘了自己为了说服金道英和自己一起睡付出了多少努力。

徐英浩不能理解金道英对于联谊这件事的过激反应，明明自己已经对这件事表现出毫无关心。

起身下床，徐英浩看见了桌上金道英叠好的睡衣，随即笑了起来，他一边懒洋洋地穿着衣服，一边思考着两人的处境。徐英浩仍记着前一晚金道英的态度。金道英一直都是个开朗并有些迟钝的人，尽管有时候傻乎乎的……可他前晚的态度是那么沮丧，令人不禁疑惑。显然他有些不对劲，可是却什么都没有告诉徐英浩。

穿好了衣服，徐英浩下了楼来到了厨房，看见了半杯咖啡。知道这是金道英的早饭，徐英浩微笑起来。举起杯子，将咖啡倒入水池，徐英浩开始洗杯子。他突然意识到，凡是和金道英有关的事，都让他感到愉快。

“这就是真爱吗？”徐英浩在心中问着自己。显然两个人都还年轻，20年的人生和他们父母，祖父母的婚姻相比微不足道。然而每当金道英在身边，徐英浩都觉得无比幸福，即便只是看着对方，都让人愉快。金道英对他而言如此特别。

徐英浩总是深刻地记着金道英表现出来的害怕和担心。洗着盘子，徐英浩想起来一件事：

 

 

那是两个人在一起刚满两个月的时候，他们坐在沙发上看着电视……或者说，在徐英浩厚着脸亲吻啃啮着金道英的脖子，留下那些好几天都好不了的红印的时候，金道英强装着在看电视……然后，金道英表示，他不想和徐英浩做爱，他害怕对方只是想利用自己的身体满足自己的欲望。徐英浩只是笑着抱紧了他，对着他的耳朵满富深情地低语安抚着。

当晚徐英浩躺在床上，他对自己的反应感到惊讶。换做任何一个人，接受到伴侣的这种回应都应该会觉得被羞辱，愤怒，背叛：而徐英浩恰恰相反，他只希望金道英能觉得好受些，给对方空间和时间对两个人而言都很重要。这也是徐英浩甚至不加考虑就选择尊重金道英每一句话的原因。他只想好好对待金道英，让他有安全感并感到舒适。

 

 

这段回忆让徐英浩重拾微笑，金道英的存在已经成为了他生活的一部分。却让他意识到他甚至不曾说过……他从未表达过他多么爱金道英……金道英也不曾告诉他是否爱他。或许自己处于一种单相思之中？不……金道英不会这样的，这不可能。

 

 

在圣诞季出门简直是个大错误。无论是商场还是超市都是疯狂购物的人潮。花了三个半小时在超市身上，徐英浩气馁得不想再做任何事，他只想回家躺尸。

 

他也的确这么做了。刚一到家，徐英浩就把那些购物袋扔在桌上，手机调到静音，把自己扔在沙发上，他只想好好享受舒适的休息和安静的环境……没什么能勾起他的兴趣。他渐渐感到四肢失去了力气，不知不觉陷入了睡眠。

 

 

“Johnny，我回家了！”刚关上大门，金道英就呼喊着把包和鞋都扔在地上。他嘴上挂着大大的微笑，显然非常兴奋，想把自己的欣喜与自己的男朋友分享。然而欢迎他的只有一片安静。

“Johnny？”他又清晰吐字地叫了一次。没有得到任何回答，就在他开始担心的时候，他看到了在沙发上睡得香甜的徐英浩。他看看显示着5:12的挂钟，平时这时候徐英浩并不会在睡觉的。

金道英跪坐在了徐英浩旁边，把脸凑近对方的脸：他小心翼翼地整理了徐英浩的几缕碎发，微笑地看着熟睡的人……即便不愿意，他仍得把徐英浩叫醒。又盯着看了几秒，金道英凑近些，轻轻亲吻了徐英浩的额头，继而开始缓缓晃动对方。

“Johnny，该起来了。”金道英几乎是在低语，他不想对方受到惊吓，“我回来了。”他微笑着。

徐英浩在沙发上动了动，微微睁眼，最先看到的就是自己心爱的玫瑰色嘴唇扬起的美好笑容。“欢迎回来。”他哑着嗓子回答。伸出一只手，徐英浩抚摸着金道英柔软的脸颊，而对方只是笑着。

“我正式解放了！不用去学校了！”金道英微笑着。他多想拥抱自己的男朋友，可是两个人的位置却有些局促。

反面，徐英浩依然坐在沙发上揉着眼睛，随后微笑起来。如果两个人都开始了他们的假期，那么什么都不干地共度一天就变成一件唾手可得的事了，这在徐英浩看起来很不错。“那么，恭喜！我们应该庆祝！”

“当然！或许我们可以出门吃顿饭？”金道英没有直接决定而是询问道。他之前从未这么问过，不过自从他发现两人从未有过一次约会，他觉得也许是时候示意让两个人的关系“更进一步”了。

“哦不，我不想再出门了。如果你想的话我可以来做饭，但我不会出门了。”对于徐英浩而言这是个简单明了的答案，并非故意伤害或是冒犯金道英，他只是陈述一个事实。在超市的恐怖经历后，他再也不想去一个人满为患的地方了。

然而，金道英并没有这么理解。他心底开始怀疑当下的境况……是因为徐英浩觉得在人前和自己一起很丢人吗？还是他根本不想庆祝，只是附和自己一下？尽管听到徐英浩的回答他只是笑了一下，他心里却有一大堆问题和念头……他需要让自己停止多想，他需要控制自己的不安，否则他只会伤害自己……可是如果这些念头都是对的呢？

“到这来。”徐英浩抚摸着他的膝盖，打断了不断产生不好想法的金道英。金道英听话地坐在了他的膝盖上，舒适把身体交给他坚实的大腿，用双手环着他的脖子。

徐英浩只是静静凝视着他，看着他的一切。他圆圆的迷人的眼睛，他柔软的头发，他的整个人……金道英对他而言是那么完美。即便想再他身上找到丝毫缺陷都是不可能的，他鲜明的个性，他的嗓音令人愉快。徐英浩甚至喜爱他笑得太过或是刚开始笑时的独特呼吸。

爱。

徐英浩非常爱他，毫无疑问。

“道英，我……”爱你。

 

但两人却比突然震动的手机打断了。那是放在茶几上的徐英浩的手机。金道英脱离了他的怀抱够到了手机，交给了他。徐英浩感谢地看着他，按下接听键，甚至没看一眼手机屏幕。

“喂？”徐英浩应了一句，随即夸张地翻了个白眼。金道英只是低笑地看着他。看来这个电话已经摧毁了两个人的美好时刻，于是他打算起身，然而徐英浩的手牢牢禁锢着他的手，把他往回拉，显然不想让他离开。金道英羞赧地笑着留了下来，有些笨拙地玩着徐英浩胸前的纽扣。

几分钟后，徐英浩结束了通话，把手机扔到了沙发的另一端。“是在玹，他可太烦了。”他说着。金道英低声笑了起来。

“你刚刚想说什么？”金道英依旧笑着抚摸着徐英浩的头发，柔软而温柔地摩搓。

“嗯，我……我为圣诞买了些东西。”徐英浩露出牙齿。他本来想说的并非如此，但刚刚的美好瞬间已经被打断。他打算用一种特别的方式表达自己的爱，一种免于打断并且能让金道英只集中于他的方式。

徐英浩轻轻拍了拍金道英的腿让他起身，两个人离开了沙发来到了厨房。

 

吃完了晚饭，两个人开始列圣诞“派对”的需求清单。金道英认为派对的最佳时机是周日，这样他们就可以整日整夜地待在一起。然后周二他们会离开公寓回家——嗯，听起来是个不错的主意。

 

 

“我想我该睡觉了。”徐英浩无聊地看着电视打了个呵欠。时间过得太快了，两个人都没意识到已经凌晨1:15了。

“我也，我困了。”金道英关了电视，在沙发上微微伸了个懒腰，然后起身去查看大门是否锁好；一切都那么井井有条。

“我会等你的，你可别在沙发上睡着了。”金道英自己说完就笑了，回了自己的房间。

徐英浩起身舒展了全身，听见一两声骨节的嘎吱声。快离开的时候，他才意识到自己把手机扔下了。慢吞吞地寻找着，他最后在沙发空隙处找到了。以防有人找自己，他解锁了手机，看见了一条信息推送：

 

From：在玹

明天六点我家见。别！迟！到！哦！

 

哦不。他完全把联谊的事忘记了，即便几小时前他才刚和郑在玹讨论过这件事。可他既不想金道英因为提到这个“约会”而不适，又不想让朋友失望。徐英浩深深地叹了一口气，关掉了客厅剩下的灯，走向金道英的卧室，不想再对眼下的状况纠结，相信明天早上自己会找到一个说这件事的恰当时机。

走进卧室，徐英浩发现金道英已经换好了睡衣，坐在床上全神贯注地玩着手机。他拿着睡衣走进了浴室。几分钟后他出来了，看见金道英仍旧以同一个姿势坐在同一个地方。

“在干什么？”徐英浩凑近，温柔地抚摸着对方的脸颊，在瞟到对方随意地玩着某个游戏的时候微笑了起来。

“我在玩……不过既然你来了，我们睡觉吧。”金道英感受到对方的手也笑了。他关掉了游戏，把手机放在床头柜，躺倒在他那一侧的床上。

“现在和我玩，嗯？”没有躺在自己一侧的床上，徐英浩附在了男朋友的身上，把他困在床上，感受到对方完全静止了。他一只手握住了金道英的手，轻柔而缓慢地吻着指节。

“什……什么？”金道英直视着徐英浩，感觉自己的脸热了起来，心跳也随之加速。这已经是这天徐英浩第二次这样对他了，糟糕的是，他尽管对此并不困扰，却害怕着下一步的动作。

“开个玩笑。”徐英浩笑着躺到旁边的位置，用手把毯子盖好在两人身上。他抱着金道英，把人拉近自己，呼吸着对方香甜的气息。

“你可太坏了！总是在戏弄我。”金道英把脸埋在他胸前，当他听到徐英浩闷闷的笑声，羞恼感也随之累积起来。

“抱歉，你可爱得我控制不了自己。”徐英浩用手梳理着怀里的人乌黑的头发，最后在对方额前印上了一个吻。

“我一点也不可爱。”金道英嘟囔着，仍旧试图把脸挡住，却被徐英浩的手捧住了双颊，没一会儿，他就不自觉地定定地看着对方深邃的，棕褐色的眼睛，感觉到自己逐渐加深的情愫。

“你很可爱。”话音未落，徐英浩闭上了眼睛，吻了上去，感受着对方柔软的皮肤。这样细小的亲密时光对他而言再好不过，金道英变得温顺可爱起来……徐英浩希望体会金道英的一切，为他而存在的一切。

金道英只是跟随着他的动作，慢慢地回吻，感受着自己的心跳因为这些吻而加速。气氛平静而和谐，他多么希望这个瞬间可以变成永远，他希望一直待着徐英浩的怀里，只为爱着他而活着……即便可能没有回报。

两个人交换着无关情欲的吻，时间过得很快，渐渐地，金道英在徐英浩的怀里睡着了；而棕发的男人则凝视着怀里的男朋友，直到自己也陷入睡梦之中。

 

 

**（Friday）**

冬日的寒意填满了整个房间，窗户因为寒冷起了雾，而裹着毯子的金道英却也因此鼻塞。

他渐渐睁开眼，看到了美丽的景象：窗外，树枝上覆盖了薄薄的一层雪。这让他随之微笑起来，他太喜欢雪了。他立即起身，像是在床上滚了一圈般想去叫醒自己的男朋友，却没看到人影，甚至连空荡荡的位置都已经没有温度了。

金道英皱着眉毛试图起身，却被裹在全身的毯子阻碍，挣扎了一会，他决定披着这温暖的毯子下床，毕竟他并不喜欢这样的严冬。

“Johnny？”金道英一边走近客厅一边询问，却没有看见人……这太奇怪了，平时都是他先醒来的。

“我在这里。”声音从厨房传了出来。

金道英走进厨房，看见高大的男人倚靠在柜台，上面还放了一个杯子。徐英浩的视线固定在他身上。

“早上好。”徐英浩带着咏叹调，“还以为你睡死了。”继而笑了起来。金道英也笑了，然后他看到了时钟已经显示11:40……天哪，他真的睡了这么久吗？

“我很抱歉，我睡得太深了。我实在太累了，我……”金道英絮絮叨叨地靠近了只穿着睡裤和衬衫的徐英浩。

“别这么说，你需要好好休息。”徐英浩看着他再次露出微笑。金道英裹着那个大毯子走来的样子实在既可爱又滑稽，他的步子短小而慢吞吞的……嗯，也可爱。

金道英只是抱着他，试图用毯子包裹住两个人的身体，却因为两个人的身高差显得有些艰难。

“到这来。”徐英浩笑了，招着手，垂下眼帘看着想把两个人裹住却不断失败的金道英。双手接过温暖的毯子披在了自己肩上，他捉着金道英的肩膀带近自己。就这样，把带着金道英香甜而独特气息的毯子裹在了两个人身上。

金道英搂着他的腰，将头靠在他的肩膀，闭上了眼睛。两人交换着身体的温暖使他们非常舒适了。“我们真应该这样搂一整天。”金道英嘟囔着，时不时抚过徐英浩的背。

“关于这件事我……我得去趟在玹家。”徐英浩只是笑着，但内心深处却担心着金道英，不知道他会有怎样的反应。

“我可以一起去，如果你想……”

“不！……我的意思是……”天啊，你多么愚蠢。徐英浩心中责备着自己。他叫喊着回答，这并非他的本意，但是只要想到郑在玹会以一种欲求的眼神看着自己的金道英……答案绝对是“不”。“因为我们要去夜店,你知道的……联谊那件事。”徐英浩努力笑着说出话来，试图让气氛好些，即便空气已经尴尬了起来。

金道英陷入了沉默……徐英浩是不是对着他喊了？还告诉自己他会作为另一个男孩的约会对象去夜店。瞬间，他的眼中蓄上了泪水，好在两人的位置错开，徐英浩不会发现。不自觉地攥紧了对方的衬衫，一切都是如此的沉寂，金道英却感到周身游走着消极情绪，慢慢消磨着他的意识。他努力不让眼泪流出，试着咽下来自喉咙的呜咽，小声说道：“我饿了。”

“那就吃饭吧。”徐英浩一手捧起对方的脸，看向金道英的眼睛是他当下能做的最糟糕的举动。金道英红通通的，玻璃般的眼睛。徐英浩不明白，如果自己没有做一些坏事，也不会因为那个有魅力的男孩（或是女孩）动摇……金道英为什么会因为联谊这件事如此难过。徐英浩是如此爱金道英……却从不曾表达出来，这就是问题，他从未表达出自己的真实感情，也没直说出自己对联谊的毫无关心。同时，他也不愿声明自己不会在夜店做任何事。他不希望金道英因为那些错误的想法，或是不信任自己而自责。不，徐英浩相信金道英不会这么想的。而这恰恰使两人间的状况平白无故地变得混乱起来。

“别哭。”徐英浩只能这么说，然后轻轻亲吻上自己渴求的嘴唇。金道英回吻着，闭上了眼睛，任泪珠滚落。

徐英浩抹去了金道英咸咸的泪水，从容地亲吻着对方，希望能用自己深情的吻让对方感觉好一些，或许这些吻可以给他一些信任和支持，同时，让他转移注意力……这就是唯一方法，让他无心于那些不好的想法，然后再次展现笑容。

“一切都不会有事的。”徐英浩在这些细碎的吻中低语，手向下滑到臀部重重攫住，把对方来自喉咙深处的轻哼封存在在唇瓣。他得逞地笑了，金道英的身体是如此脆弱而敏感，仅仅是触碰，或是不同寻常的爱抚都会让他惊讶愉悦，这是多么不可思议而又有趣。利用两人的姿势，探舌加深了这个吻，在温暖的口腔中寻找着对方的舌尖。他的双手已经深入了金道英的睡裤，轻薄的短裤可以让他感受到对方柔软的臀瓣，他开始加重揉捏起来。将对方以两手掌控是如此具有诱惑力……或许应该更进一步。两人的呼吸渐渐变得局促起来，徐英浩开始渴求更多，用指甲将短裤往臀部以下拉扯，使对方低吟着加大力道回咬他的下唇。

“J-Jo……Johnny！”金道英不知道接下来会发生什么，分开了两人的身体。他的呼吸已经乱了，两颊上的泪水已经蒸干，只剩下深深的红晕装点着他的脸颊，沉浸在自己刚刚主动失去的触碰之中……他想要更多，或许是时候放下包袱。咬着自己的嘴唇，金道英看向地面，看见了原先裹着两人的毯子……他甚至没有意识到毯子是何时滑落的。他的心跳实在太快了，胃也不断搅在一起，试图好好消化一下刚刚发生的一切。

“我也饿了。”徐英浩低沉地开口，不知道是否被咬破，他舔了舔下唇。他伸手抚摸着金道英的脸直视着。不断舔弄着自己的嘴唇，使之变红并泛出光泽。

乌黑头发的男人无言地回望。徐英浩的眼神中流露出某种他说不清道不明的东西，同时，对方舔着嘴唇的方式让他不禁考虑起对方言语中的双层含义。几秒后，他用两手搓了搓脸，叹息道：“我很抱歉。”继而看向地面。

“不必抱歉，能这样更进一步我很高兴。”徐英浩看着自己的男友紧张得整张脸，甚至连耳朵都红了，不禁低笑起来。他的话打破了紧绷的气氛；即便感到羞赧，金道英的唇角也扬起了笑意。“我们来吃点什么吧，真正意义上的。”徐英浩伸手揉乱了对方的头发，捡起毯子，两人离开了厨房。

他们并没有纠缠于这个话题，只是简单地准备了些食物，坐在沙发上吃着，同时看着电视，消磨着时光。他们谈笑着，抚慰着，气氛又再次变得美好起来。

而在徐英浩起身离开沙发的几分钟里，金道英反省着自己过激的反应，却也无能为力。

 

当他还在上高中的时候，有过一个玩弄过他的“男朋友”……中本悠太。即便是年长一级，作为他的男朋友而言，还是有些过分的帅气，也太受欢迎了，起码是当时金道英无法想象的，多么不可思议。然而就在金道英准备把初吻给他的时候，他讥诮地说出了真相，这可笑的事不过是和朋友的一个赌约：如果他能和金道英约会满一个月，就能得到一笔可观的赌金。“毕竟，谁会喜欢你这样的人。瞧瞧你的牙还有那瘦巴巴的身材。我劝你还是这辈子都别离开你那老鼠笼子了吧。”这些话宛如雕刻般，在金道英的脑海中无法忘怀。

 

假若金道英生性胆怯，这事之后他会变的自闭而缄默，只想远远地避开所有人。然而金道英则无视了同学们都嘲讽，没有朋友的陪伴，他专注于学习。终于离开高中，开始上大学的时候，他努力尝试着做出一些改变，但却时不时需要面对那些过去的同学。他已经受够了他们，受够了做一个无关紧要的人。这便是他决心把一切扔到脑后的原因……市区里他的家和家人，他最爱去的地方，一切。他转到了另一所大学，搬到了远离主城区的公寓。过程并不简单，他却熬了过来。从一个没人认识自己的地方重新开始，他觉得就像是重获新生。

而他和徐英浩的关系总让他想起过去悲惨的经历，那些细微的相似之处：对他而言徐英浩同样的帅气，而且恰好也比他年长一级。某一天，巨大的恐惧再次袭来，如果自己清醒过来发现这一切都是一个恶劣的玩笑怎么办？如果徐英浩一直都只是在骗他怎么办……这就是金道英一直小心谨慎的原因，尽管这些看起来都不过是他自身的恐惧在作祟。而且，他纠结了这么久却没有说出自己不愿交出自己，怯于表达自我和感觉的原因，对徐英浩而言是那么不公平……然而即便如此，徐英浩却对那么好。他们从未因为什么事而争吵打架，一切都像幻想一样。仔细想来，徐英浩也从未让他感到压力。这让他意识到了些什么……他不知不觉地在把徐英浩推远，甚至不仅仅是那些情爱的方面，这是多么残忍。或许这就是徐英浩开始试图增加一些身体接触的原因……“你真是太残忍了。”金道英这样告诉自己。

“你现在是无视了我吗？”徐英浩的笑问打断了金道英脑海中的万千思绪。

“不！我很抱歉我没注意……你刚刚说了什么？”金道英笑着看着对方。

“啊，关于电视节目的，这不重要。”徐英浩再次坐到他身边，搂着他的肩膀靠近，然后轻轻吻着他的脸颊。

“Johnny，你很想要吗？”金道英几乎是不假思索地询问；他满脑子都是徐英浩和禁欲两个单词。

“什么！？”徐英浩呛到了自己的口水，一边笑一边咳嗽地看着自己的男朋友，“你是说……现在？不，我没有。”因为这个突然的问题，他开始大笑。金道英这才感到羞耻，脸都热了起来。这个问题刚才他想都没想就脱口而出，现在才觉得荒唐。

徐英浩看出了他的羞涩，开始有的没的打趣他；两人再次修复了尴尬的局面。

 

 

“我要走了！别忘了吃点东西，记得锁门，我带了钥匙，不用担心。”徐英浩穿上了他的皮夹克，又套上了一件外套，足以抵抗外面街道的寒冷。金道英定定地凝视着他，听着话点了点头；他多么希望这个瞬间永远不要到来，他一点也不想让徐英浩离开，甚至希望这个计划能因为下雪或是别的什么原因取消…

“我会尽快回来，不过如果你困了就睡觉吧，我可不希望你一直强撑。”完全准备好之后，徐英浩站在坐在沙发上的金道英，用手指捉着对方的下巴，使对方看向自己，“别担心，一切都会没事的，好么？”然后以一个轻柔的吻告别。金道英点了点头，看着他离开。

 

公寓一时间安静了起来。金道英躺在沙发上，盖着薄薄的毛毯，透过窗户看着灰白的天空。他感到身体里有了一个黑洞，不知缘由地想要哭泣。他相信徐英浩，却比想象他的联谊对象……他开始担心，如果徐英浩回来以后变了心怎么办？如果他爱上了他的联谊对象怎么办？如果，他回来说要分手怎么办？在和徐英浩幸福地生活了快一年之后，金道英自觉无法承受这些。

在沉重的心情之中，他起身把圣诞树的灯和电视都打开了。这将会是一个漫长而糟糕的夜晚。

 

 

“我早说了，这根本就是浪费时间。”徐英浩一边说着一边透过车窗看向街道。当他在六点准时到达的时候，只看到了还穿着睡意的郑在玹和一脸无聊的李泰容。最后直到八点他们才出发，真是比女孩们还慢，居然花了将近两小时来准备。

“闭嘴吧，老爷爷，今天绝对有意思！”郑在玹透过镜子的反射笑着看向徐英浩。而李泰容则笑着翻了一个白眼。相比之下，徐英浩此时多想想要待在家里，躺在床上，抚摸着金道英的背，感受着他的陪伴。然而他并不能扫了朋友们的兴。

停了车后，又花了三十分钟，他们终于到了。音乐声震耳欲聋，男男女女随着节拍彼此相贴着舞动，同时也有一些人就坐在桌边休息聊天。徐英浩不禁暗忖，为什么他的朋友们在那么多地方之中非要选择一个夜店来“联谊”，还偏偏是一家相当有名的夜店。

“所以我们要怎么找到那个联谊的对象？”徐英浩几乎是在喊叫，他凑近郑在玹的耳朵，然而对却正在打量着夜店的每个角落，自顾自赞叹不已。

“在那！”李泰容指向后面的一张桌子。

徐英浩看见一个男孩正向他们招手；他跟在朋友们的后面，直到走到人家桌前。徐英浩看到了一个引人注意的男孩。

“嘿，Ten！到这里来，你们俩得好好认识一下。”郑在玹拉着那个黑发男孩明朗地笑着，然后把人往徐英浩面前推了推。

“Johnny，这是Ten！Ten，这是我的好朋友，Johnny。”郑在玹用手指着两个人说道。

高个子盯着小个子看了几秒。徐英浩发现与自己相比，他有些……矮小；他的头发黑亮黑亮的，笑容真挚而可爱，眼光隐约透露出一种特殊的诱惑感，穿着很合适自己纤瘦身材的衣服。他与徐英浩想象中的联谊对象截然不同，但……还不错。

“很高兴认识你，Ten。”徐英浩微微弯下腰，温和地笑着。

“很高兴认识你！在玹和泰容经常提起你。”Ten攥着自己的手，也随之弯腰，笑着回礼。

鉴于根本没有人专门提到“联谊”这个词，徐英浩打算把它当作一个单纯的发展友谊的夜晚。

几分钟后，徐英浩发现朋友们郑在玹和李泰容已经开始在人群之中跳起舞来，他仍旧坐在原地，而身旁的Ten则盯着舞池中的人们，随着音乐晃着脑袋，手指在桌上打着节拍。

“嗯……Ten。”为了让对方听见，徐英浩提高了音量，“想跳舞吗？”他笑着。对方立刻点头，笑着回应他。于是两个人离开了座位，几分钟后，他们已经开始在人群中跳着舞，两人之间的气氛愉快而友好。

即便动作有些懒洋洋的，徐英浩自觉跳得还是恨像样的。然而当他看到Ten跳起来的是，完全被震惊了：Ten完美地伴着音乐舞动着，笑容和气质一下就不一样起来，他看起来充满了热情，完全沉醉其中。

在舞池的时间过得很快，他们离开去搞些喝的，互相称赞称赞彼此的舞姿，或是简单地交流一下，没什么特别的打算。

“哇，我爱死那首歌了！”Ten惊叫着拉起徐英浩再次回到了舞池中心。徐英浩只是笑着跟着他。然而当看到对方……性感而魅惑的笑容的时候，他感到一切都变了味。他感到有些不便，却什么也没说。而Ten只是跳着舞，时不时偷瞄他一眼。音乐还在继续，Ten的舞姿令人浮想联翩，有时能感受到他们拉近的距离。徐英浩不由想要逃离，他越发尴尬起来。音乐结束，他离开舞池回到了桌边，把Ten落在了身后，只想一个人静静休息一下。

几分钟后，徐英浩才渐渐放松起来。某种程度而言，联谊这件事还是有意义的，只是不是那种他朋友们想象中的意味。对他而言，Ten是个友好的伙伴，让人高兴的人，和郑在玹和李泰容他们一样……就像是一个新朋友。

静静地坐在椅子上，徐英浩开始感到疲惫，他已经很久没有玩得这么开心了；这并不是一件他经常会做的事，相比而言他更喜欢在家里看看电视，或是在一些不像夜店这般疯狂的地方，像是咖啡店饭店之类的地方休息。看了看手机，他才发现已经12:40了……哇时间真是过得太快了。

“嘿，Jooooohn，怎么样，开心么？”他的朋友们突然坐到了他面前的椅子上，李泰容问道，声音听起来显得含糊不清……他们已经醉了。

“不错，但我累了，我想过会也该走了。”徐英浩微微一笑，看着郑在玹把头靠在李泰容肩膀上，两个人都显得有些颓废。

“别——走。”李泰容戏剧性地叹了一口气，下一秒又笑了出来。

徐英浩只好盯着他们，考虑着眼下的形势。他可不能就这样把两个人丢在这里……他们实在喝得太醉了，既不能开车回家，也不方便留在这里；他得把他们送回家。

“你们俩都喝多了，去车里，我开车带你们回在玹家。”他坚定地说

“不——”李泰容试图反抗，可是连眼睛都快闭上了。

“这是命令，快点，现在。”高个子的男人看着面前的一对，于是两个人挣扎地试图，最后还是互相搀扶着才走起路来。

徐英浩固然希望能带着两个人走到车前，但同时他不打算做个没礼貌的人，他想等Ten回来告个别再走。

几分钟后Ten回来了，径直坐在了徐英浩的大腿上。徐英浩吃惊地盯着他，闻到了他身上涌来的酒味。

“Johnny我回来了！”Ten在徐英浩之前开了口，“我想我们该换个更私人的地方。”显得有些满意自己的点子。把脸凑近，他伸手玩着徐英浩的衬衫。

“听着，Ten，我……”徐英浩话刚开口就被打断。

“今晚玩得不错，但我们还能做点更有趣的事。”他对着徐英浩的耳朵低语，一边笑着一边将手抚上了对方的前胸。

徐英浩叹了口气，伸手握住了对方，尽量温柔地将两人分开。他盯着对方。“你不需要在我身上浪费时间。”当他看到Ten渐渐消失的笑容，一种愧疚感涌上了心头，“我们的确处得不错，但我只能把你当作一个朋友……如果你误会了，我很抱歉。”他接着叹了口气，眼下的处境实在是窘迫。Ten起身坐在一个椅子上，看着他。

棕发的男人又叹了口气，他真的需要把话说清楚：“很抱歉……我得走了。”

徐英浩留下了一个歉意的微笑，而Ten只是看着他，轻轻点了点头。

这样的尴尬令人窒息，徐英浩离开了夜店，终于在夜晚的冷空气清醒。几米之外，郑在玹和李泰容，相互依偎着站在车前。徐英浩走近，拍了拍他们的肩膀。

“把车钥匙给我，我来开。”他和喝得有些过头的李泰容折腾了好一会，才终于把钥匙拿到手。把另外两人赶上车，他们离开了那里。

 

时间已经很晚了，路上空荡荡的，幸运极了，他们很快就到了郑在玹的公寓。徐英浩下了车，拉住了李泰容的胳膊，他显得比郑在玹醉得还要多。三个人折腾着从车到走出电梯，来到了公寓门口。

“车借你。”郑在玹的声音有些含糊不清，把车钥匙递给徐英浩，他扶住了渐渐失去意识快要摔倒的李泰容。

“谢了，兄弟，现在快进去吧。”徐英浩微微一笑，让郑在玹开门。“看着你们进了门我再走。”郑在玹只是笑着，和手上的钥匙斗争了好一阵才找对正确的钥匙，打开了门。他拉着李泰容说着“路上小心”告着别。高个子只是笑了笑。

 

 

开车回家的过程比想象中要快，也很平静。因为路上还有些积雪，他开得很谨慎。于是放慢了速度，毕竟超速可能会出什么交通事故。看了一眼车上显示的时间，已经快2点了……也许金道英已经睡了。

 

刚下电梯到家门口，徐英浩的手机就响了起来。没怎么在意，他把手机从外套口袋里掏出来接听，另一手则试着从裤子后面的口袋里掏出钥匙。

“喂？”他接通了电话。

“嘿，今晚多亏有你，john！”听筒里传出的郑在玹的声音听起来有些兴奋。钥匙到手，他来到了门前。

“小事而已。明天我会顺路把车给你。”徐英浩笑着，然而笑容很快就消失了，他发现自己拿在手里的是郑在玹的车钥匙……太愚蠢了。

“明天韩帅就要走了，我们打算在学校门前的公园见一面，你会来的，对吧？”郑在玹一如往常地说着，这让徐英浩有些惊讶，毕竟几小时前他还醉成那样，现在就已经恢复正常了。

“你确定你说的话吗？你可是喝醉了的。”徐英浩笑了，对方也随之笑了起来。

徐英浩翻了个白眼，将手机夹在脸和肩膀之间，一边听着他的朋友絮絮叨叨，一边挣扎着寻找着钥匙。其实直接敲门更方便，但都这个点了，金道英肯定睡了。

几秒钟后，他终于摸到了钥匙，他掏出来开了门。同时，郑在玹抛出了意料之中的一个问题。

“所以……你觉得Ten怎么样？”好极了……这问题真难回答。

 

 

一切都静悄悄的。躺在沙发上，金道英蜷缩着抱着一个枕头，薄薄的毯子盖在他冻坏了的身上。他能感到身体变得沉重，鼻尖和指尖都快要冻住了……他躺在这里睡着了。

他缓缓睁开双眼，本能地看向挂在墙上的时钟：已经两点了，寂静的空气告诉他，徐英浩还没有回来。就在他想要起身的时候，门外传来了人说话的声音……是徐英浩。金道英想要起身欢迎他，才意识到他好像在和什么人说话，大概是在打电话。

“他，嗯，挺不错的。我不得不承认，他舞跳得太好了。”然后是一片寂静。

“没错，但是……我不知道，在玹，你得看看，他对我挺好的。”又是安静，而金道英的心却重重地加速跳动起来，他甚至可以听见自己的心跳声。显然徐英浩玩得很开心，和比自己有趣而鲜活的人一起，他是应该更开心的。

“我知道他的电话，但是……”金道英再次听见了徐英浩的声音，那些话让他的胃沉了下去。

“能让我把话说完吗！？”徐英浩加大音量却又笑了起来……金道英知道，一切都完了。

“噢，你开心就好，晚安，在玹。”空气又安静了下来。金道英只是坐在沙发中，眼中溢满了泪水，几乎快要滚落他的脸颊。就在过去的短短几秒之中，他的心跳越来越快，耳边嗡嗡作响。很显然，徐英浩会给那个男孩打电话的，他和朋友聊得那么开心。年轻的男孩觉得自己简直要死了，过去的那些日子，不过是他一个人的独角戏罢了。

“Youngie？”徐英浩远远地看见了金道英的身影，他的男朋友就坐在沙发上……噢他真的等了自己！徐英浩兴奋起来。

“听得出来，你玩的挺开心的。”黑头发的男孩几乎是在低语，他不希望自己听起来悲伤而脆弱……即便事实确实如此。

“不，没那么喜欢，我真不是很喜欢那种地方。”徐英浩笑容扩大了几分，走近了金道英，却发现对方站了起来，背对着他。

“我……我……明天就走。”金道英脑子里空荡荡的，叹息着。他觉得自己的心碎成了千片万片，他的理智告诉自己应该立刻离开这里，否则悲惨的过去将会以一种更加残忍的方式重演。

“什么？”他的话和态度让徐英浩惊呆了。

“我听到了你和你朋友刚刚打电话……你是那么开心。”金道英不禁握紧了拳头。他总是摔倒在同一个地方，简直可耻。徐英浩并不喜欢他，会跟自己在一起肯定是因为两人住在同一屋檐下，这就是事情的真相。“我已经没理由再留在这里了，大概是时候该走了……这样你就可以和别人幸福地生活在一起……和一个更喜欢你的人一起。”

令人焦虑的寂静充斥着整个房间，直到金道英一声清晰而响亮的抽噎在客厅回响，他的眼泪开始不断地流了下来，呼吸也随之变得急促，他的心跳失控地狂跳，而他的脑袋……好吧他的脑袋里乱成一团。消极的思绪和无限放低的自尊正在把他推向一个黑暗的深渊，这世上再也没有比他更失败的人了。

“你在说什么呢！？金道英，开玩笑也得适可而止，这点也不好玩，好吗？”徐英浩没有动，就像被冻在了原地，他全神贯注地盯着金道英的背影，那时不时颤抖抽泣的背影。他不知道该怎么办。

“我……才是笑话……我……”他的哭腔让他无法继续下去。他真的爱徐英浩，然而只有他一个人有这种感觉，这显然是段注定无疾而终的感情。

无比沉重地，金道英拖着步子向房间的方向挪去，甚至不敢看徐英浩一眼，他只想一个人，默默地哭一下，哭到累了，睡着了，就能短暂地忘记自己的存在是多么凄凉而可悲。可是他却感到自己的左腕被有力地握住，让他无法离开。这样的举动激怒了金道英，他已经知道了对方的心意，那么徐英浩就真的不应该再这样玩弄他了。“放我一个人吧！回到别人的怀抱，过你的幸福生活吧。别把你那宝贵的时间浪费在我身上了，我可……”直到对方从身后抱住了他。

“我不再喜欢你了…”徐英浩对着金道英的耳朵，哑着嗓子低语，感受到怀里的身体因为这句话变得紧绷。“我爱你。”他接着说道。徐英浩心跳得很快。即便他依然不知道发生了什么，也不知道金道英异样表现的原因，但仅仅是对方那被深深伤害又饱受困扰的模样，就让他觉得自己的心也仿佛遭逢重击一般；下意识地想象着失去金道英的人生，他感到一阵可怕的恐惧。

“停……停止你的游戏吧。”金道英喃喃着，试图让自己从挫败感中解脱，却是徒劳。

“我很爱你……我简直无法想象没有你的人生。”语落，一切又回归了沉寂，只有金道英颤抖的抽噎声在回响。

“别……别离开我。”徐英浩一字一句地说着，松开了手，站在金道英的面前，双手捧起来他的脸，目光所及却叫他更加感到更加心痛。不谙的脸庞缀满泪水和泪痕，嘴唇发干，眼圈发红，眼睛宛如琉璃，他显然……无比受伤。

徐英浩缓缓凑近了对方的脸，轻轻印下一个温柔的吻，闭上眼，两个人抵着额头。“我很爱你。”他又说了一次。

“Johnny……我……”金道英仿佛突然失去了语言能力，听到对方说出了自己迫切想要的话语……这份感情渐渐显得真实起来，却更叫他纠结起来。这一切都是真的吗？

“我只想要你，仅仅是想到你，都让我觉得自己是地球上最幸福的人……”徐英浩迫切地把所有想说的塞在一句话里。即便坦诚内心对他而言并不容易，但金道英需要了解这些。所以徐英浩希望能告诉金道英，自己多么很爱他，他对自己有着多么很重要的意义。

睁开眼睛，徐英浩看见了对方温和而深沉的凝视……哦真的爱他。

“我爱你。”徐英浩重复道，用双臂把人搂在怀里，不久，他感到对方的手攀上了自己的背，颤抖的同时，拽紧了自己的衬衫。

“我很抱歉……我……Johnny”金道英一边抽咽一边断断续续地重复着，他的眼泪打湿了对方的衬衫，但在这个时候，一切都显得不重要了。不安和恐惧让他变得盲目，他像个懦夫一样逃避，甚至丝毫没意识到自己的行为会破坏那些切实存在的东西……他们的关系。

徐英浩轻柔地抚摸着对方的背部轮廓，忍住了自己都要落下的泪水。还有什么比爱人的眼泪更让人心痛呢？但想到金道英不会真的离开后，他宛若陷入冰窖的心开始回暖。

金道英靠在对方胸前，仍有眼泪滑下，几分钟后，徐英浩伸手捧起他的脸颊，用拇指抹去了滚落于柔软脸颊的泪珠。

“别哭了，我哪也不会去的……而且我也不会那么轻易就让你离开。”棕发男人微笑着沉溺在对方美好而特别的目光，这是他的最爱之一。金道英也微笑了起来。

“我……我实在太担心了，如果你认识了……”他迟疑了一下，接着说道，“一个比我要好，更值得你爱的人。”他咬着嘴唇，把目光从徐英浩身上移开，孤零零地盯着某个角落。

高个子男人沉默了几秒，沉沉地叹了口气：“再也别这么说了。”继而把下巴抵在对方的脑袋上，一连几分钟内都保持着这个姿势没有什么别的动作。徐英浩想说些给他力量的话语鼓励他，但他同时知道，金道英需要时间和空间来让自己慢慢好起来。相应的，徐英浩也了解了他的心，所以……领悟了金道英的话，他知道对方爱着自己，这毫无疑问。这么想着，两人在静默着感受着彼此的温暖，时间过得飞快。

一言不发地，徐英浩开始在对方的脸颊上留下一些轻浅的吻，他一手向下滑，搂住了腰，让怀里人更加贴近自己。吻顺着向下，停留在对方的嘴上，唇齿相依，他咬住了下唇微微拉扯，引起对方注意。

金道英放任他的一切行为，胳膊搂上了他的脖子，享受着两人的舌尖游戏。当他闭上眼，最后两滴泪水顺着脸颊滚落。他的心变得异常柔软，在紧张了整整一周后，终于放松了下来……徐英浩爱他，真的对他有感觉，他们如此相爱。

“Youngie。”唇齿之间，徐英浩呼唤着对方的名字，双手下滑到了臀部。“我想要你……”重重的攻击几乎引起对方惊叫。“做我的人吧，Youngie。”他对金道英有着无法估量的欲望，去纳入怀中，去用一千零一种方式爱他。

金道英涨红了脸，他完全听懂了对方的意思。他需要尝试，这样才公平，即便是对他而言的第一次，两人都希望实现每种层面的在一起。羞赧地咬着自己的嘴唇，他的眼睛探索着对方，缓缓点头。

 

 

对金道英而言，一切都发生地太快了。几分钟之前，他还依靠在徐英浩的胸前，挂着眼泪后悔着自己糟糕的想法，现在他就已经躺在床上，徐英浩的身下。他心前所未有地跳得飞快，他无从区分原因，是恐惧，激动，紧张，还是五味混杂。但他已经准备好了，向徐英浩交出一切。

同时，徐英浩则以一种完全冷静的姿态一寸寸审视着金道英的面容，精致完美。两只手掌径直握着对方纤细的腰肢，将嘴唇附上了对方的前额：“别害怕，道英。”他低语着安抚，使对方显得冷静起来。

徐英浩开始缓缓地一件件脱下对方的衣物，直至赤裸。这样面对着穿戴整齐的爱人，使得金道英感到失守而羞怯起来。他下意识地伸手掩盖下身及胸前，眼神乱晃，却不敢停留在对方身上。

徐英浩把他的羞赧看在眼里却什么也没用说，他开始脱自己的衣物，想给予对方一些必要的自信。

“看看我。”徐英浩轻柔地说。

金道英躺在床上，徐英浩的视线扫过他的身体，两膝跪在他两腿之外；他试图回看对方，但画面令他颤栗。

他眼前的徐英浩一丝不挂，他可以看见对方轮廓清晰的肌肉纹理，腹肌，臂膀，大腿，胸前……他试图避开对方的下身，却无法做到。金道英的目光扫过对方身体，是那么强健，高大，结实……与他自己恰恰相反。

徐英浩看着对方的反应笑了。金道英的脸变作了粉红色，目光顺着自己缓缓由下至上，直至对视。“我也想看看你。”褐发的男人低语。

金道英摇着头拒绝，他眼下对自己感到不安，为自己……干瘪的身体感到羞愧。

徐英浩笑着握住了对方的手，指尖交错，将对方掩盖的手移开的瞬间，他开始缓慢地打量身下的身体，愉悦一寸寸积累。对方的身体仿佛易碎，对他而言却是如此完美。纤细的腰肢宛如天成，平坦的小腹上缀着精致的肚脐令他沉溺，迷人而诱惑。浅褐色的乳尖令他想到了巧克力牛奶，想到这里他心里不禁笑了起来。欲求渴望的火花涌入心底，他看见了对方半挺立的下身，而他们甚至还没做点什么。

“John…”金道英软绵绵地唤着，使他从沉思中清醒过来。徐英浩看着对方美好的光彩夺目的眼睛，心跳一路飙升堪比光速。一句话都没说，他吻上了对方迷人的唇瓣。他并不打算显得那么急切，但他需要看到对方的一切，他想要感受对方，品尝身体每个角落的滋味，让对方感受到自己的爱和欲求……金道英值得这一切。

唇齿相依，暧昧地嬉戏之间，徐英浩捉住了金道英的腿，分开，继而把自己放置于两腿之间。他亲吻着，抑制不住笑意，显然对方对此毫无意见。

“Youngie。”他在吻间喟叹，手掌爱抚着那平坦而柔软的小腹。对徐英浩而言，金道英的身体宛如奇境，触摸感受对方身体的欲求每一分每一秒都在攀升，但他并不想因为失控而伤害到对方。他会尽可能小心。

很快他的右手已经握上了对方的欲望，这时，听到了那正遭受蹂躏的唇释放出当晚第一声悦耳的呻吟，使他也不禁颤栗。他开始缓慢地移动手掌抚弄，一手隔靴搔痒地游走于包皮边缘，一手抚弄着令他爱不释手的腰肢。结束了这个漫长的吻，他再一次端详金道英的脸庞。

金道英躺着，闭上了眼，嘴唇红肿而湿润，他的呼吸已经彻底乱了节奏，腹部剧烈地起伏。徐英浩的手是那样的温暖，这让他感到舒适。宽大的掌面在掠过他肌肤的时候显得有些粗糙，却带来了适当的摩擦。头发乌黑的男孩紧闭着自己的嘴，试图咽下一阵阵难以抑制的低吟，但显然不得要领，完全是无用功。

“你该碰碰我的，道英。”徐英浩低声提示道。

金道英迟疑了一下，脸上写满了紧张；他支着胳膊起身，探出另一只胳膊触及对方的下身，握在手中，感受着沉甸甸的，温暖的，半挺的欲望。他的脸一下子红了起来。咬着下唇看着，那粗大的柱体，凸起的青筋……他说不出话来。

他突然猛得带动了手腕，立刻听得对方压抑着轻哼，但他不敢看对方的眼睛。他从未做过这样的事，却并不希望徐英浩发现，尽管对方显然已经了解了自己对性事毫无经验。

“道英。”两个人花了很久互相触碰感受彼此，之后，徐英浩坚定地提高音量。他一手从对方的身体移开了。金道英也跟着这么做，沮丧地觉得自己一定搞砸了一切。

“你确定要继续下去吗？”徐英浩问着，他咬着嘴唇，在夜色中第无数次欣赏着对方的身体。

金道英丝毫没有犹豫地点了点头，直视着徐英浩的眼睛。对方完美的容貌令他一时失神。

徐英浩笑着带他躺回床面，俯身附上他的身体，吻上那精致的，令他无法移开目光的锁骨。全新的感官令金道英发出微弱的呻吟声，一切陌生而美好，他想要更多，他需要更多，和徐英浩一起，只和他一起。

吻顺着向下，徐英浩含住了对方一边的乳头，重重地亲吻吮吸，令仍显稚嫩的身体扭动起来，甚至支起背，渴望着更多美好的触感。他另一手也附上另一边揉捏，按压抚摸捻拧，直至对方不能承受地呻吟尖叫；而对方发出的声音对他而言都仿佛甜美而令人愉悦的旋律。

他接着向下，留下一串吻痕牙印，那些小巧的痕迹在对方雪白的身体上显得尤其迷人，继而顺着到达了腹部。舌尖描绘着对方浅浅的可爱的肚脐，门牙滑过皮肤，惹得对方高昂地呻吟起来……显然，这是金道英的一个敏感点；徐英浩勾起嘴角。

“Johnny，别……”当金道英想象着爱人的下一步动作，担心在一瞬间闪现；他为只有自己获得这样的快感而感到羞耻，但徐英浩看起来并不在意这些。

“嘘……听我的。”徐英浩起身，快速地进了浴室，带出来一个金道英不能再熟悉的小罐子……凡士林。

重新回到床上，徐英浩抬高了对方的一只腿，亲吻着大腿内侧的皮肤，同时一手伸进了那个小罐子，直到指尖裹满了这些黏黏的泥状物，“这样会好受些……但如果你不能承受，我们就停下好吗？”徐英浩认真地看着对方，把罐子放在了床头柜上。

金道英只是看着他，点了点头。通常情况下，只是提到性事他都会觉得不好意思，但眼下，他只想……好好的感受一切。看着徐英浩这样关心他，让他觉得有些奇妙，但他喜欢这种感觉。

 

没有急于深入，徐英浩开始用食指抚摸游走在褶皱的边缘，将凡士林蹭在敏感的皮肤。他集中地看着那粉红的入口，但他很快看到了对方挺立的下身，他起初想口的，但对方大概还不能承受这些……改天吧，他这样告诉自己。

“疼得受不了的话告诉我，嗯？”徐英浩看着他，又重复了一遍，只想确定他的答案。一个微弱的“嗯”就是答案。金道英的眼神显得有些……迫切，这让他不禁掌心湿润起来。如果金道英总是这样诱惑与天真共存，他就刹不住车了。

不再迟疑，徐英浩缓慢地插入了第一个指节，感到肌肉微微扩张，让他被陷入其中……太美妙了。

被抵入的感觉让金道英呜咽出声，徐英浩的手指粗长，陷入身体的感觉陌生却并非不能忍受。

徐英浩缓慢地拧动着深入，爱抚着肌肤以令人放松。听到金道英软绵绵的呜咽令他指尖颤抖起来，下身涨到发痛，但他得忍住，不能毁掉现在美好的一切。

几分钟之后，他决定增加第二根手指，金道英提高音量哀鸣起来。看着对方肌肉渐渐放松而情动，他第三根手指抵在边缘。

“啊……J-John…”金道英咬着下唇，紧紧得闭上了眼睛。他的皮肤被伸展得发烫，那种疼痛感令他开始感到害怕。他敏锐地抓紧了毯子，不想让徐英浩发现，他试图控制自己的呼吸。他既不希望徐英浩失望，也不想让他停下，但他的潜意识又开始蠢蠢欲动。

“你还好吗？”徐英浩看着他皱着眉，额头和脖颈缀满汗珠，开口问道。他毫不迟疑地停下了所有动作。

“呃……嗯……我……我没事。”金道英睁开眼睛，寻找着爱人的目光，对视的瞬间，强烈而复杂的感情从心中涌起。这目光诉说了他的担心，也透露出他想要继续下去，触摸他，抱他……爱他的欲望。几秒之后，金道英人生中第一次抛开了所有那些困扰了，确定地一字一句地说：“我……我想我准备好了。”

徐英浩只是看了他几秒，缓慢地退出了手指。什么话都没说，他拿起了那一小罐的凡士林，手指勾起了丰沛的液体，涂满了整个手掌，然后缓慢地抹在下身，裹满这种奶油质地的物质。他既激动又不免有些担心。无论如何，他都不希望伤害到对方。

金道英咬着嘴看着他……尽管徐英浩的行为并非为了煽动他的欲望，但是这一幕对他而言实在是过于情色了。徐英浩坐在那儿，在他的膝盖上，晦涩地缓慢地磨擦着自己的欲望；即便光线不足，金道英仍旧可以看到他可观的腹肌，还有他胳膊和大腿上的肌肉……他觉得自己无比幸运。

 

“你确定你准备好了吗？”徐英浩哑着嗓子粗声问道，同时伏在他身上。

“是的。”金道英毫无疑问地回答，同时微笑着尽力安抚对方。

徐英浩笑着回应，倾身索吻，那粉嫩的薄唇，然后沉溺于其中的甜美。金道英回吻着。

借着对方分神的机会，徐英浩扶着下身，缓慢地探入了一点，同时听到了嘶哑的呻吟。金道英的手攀上了他的肩膀，一只手探到了他的后颈，爱抚着那里的皮肤。

“你没事吧？”徐英浩问道，压着嗓子不让自己低吟，试图忍住狠狠推进的欲望，那温暖地欢迎着他的感觉令他浑身颤栗。

“John……别再问了。”金道英笑着，停留在他后颈的手向上抚摸着他柔软的脸颊。“我想要这样。”他直视着徐英浩的眼睛，低语，“让我成为你的人。”

徐英浩打量着他，再次吻上了他的唇，这次更加粗暴，啃啮着薄薄的唇瓣留下自己的齿痕，同时快速地顶腰，完全深入了对方，使得身下的人哀鸣出声。

金道英用手抵着他的身体，指尖用力陷入了对方的肩膀，另一手攥紧了身下的毯子。这火热的触感伴随着疼痛，对他而言太过新奇，却不抵触，反而被引得想要更多，如果是和徐英浩的话，他愿意体会更多。在对方开口前，他安抚地保证：“啊，我……我没事。”当他阖上眼睛，他感到眼睛发热似乎有泪水要漫溢。

徐英浩看了他一阵，继而把脸埋在了他肩颈的拐弯处，缓缓动了起来。环绕着欲望的压力是如此甜美而色情，他从未感受过这样的愉悦，几乎就要失控，但是感受着金道英陷在自己肩膀的指尖，他知道自己需要控制自己的欲望，他得和自己斗争。

 

金道英的呻吟喘息渐渐和上了对方的挺冲，全新的感官令人疯狂，他甚至说不清那是痛感还是快感。他的后庭开始随着对方每一个动作放松，只能发出“Jo…John”的无意义的呼喊。他几乎快要落泪，不是因为疼痛，而是因为这整个瞬间。这是第一次有人这么对他，他第一次伏与别人身下，第一次感到被这样深爱……太多的第一次同时发生了，一切都那么……真实。眼泪顺着脸颊滑落，呻吟着抽噎。

徐英浩微微放缓，看着流着眼泪的人，他心底开始担心。“Youngie？”他一边问着，一边伸手拨开乌黑的几缕发丝，试图直视对方的眼睛。

“别停……只是……这一切太棒了。”金道英睁开眼睛，陷入了对方褐色的眼眸……没错，一切都太真实了。

“你太可爱了。”徐英浩笑着，轻轻吻上他的额头，然后第无数次吻上那迷人的嘴。手托着对方的腿，他加大了深入的力道，他喜欢听着对方的呻吟和低泣，尤其是看对方那缀着泪水的迷人模样，那颦着的眉，湿润的嘴唇，一切都在诱惑着他。他想要看到金道英更多的模样，只为自己而存在的模样，让他成为自己的人，沉吟，低泣，微笑；他感到自己应该付出自己的一切。

一记尤其用力的重击让金道英拔高音调叫着徐英浩的名字，同时进而深入。

“用……用力些……”他呜呜地哀诉，双手环着爱人的脖子。他周身发热，小腹被剧烈刺激。

徐英浩听从他加大了挺送的力道和速度，摩擦感和温暖的内壁让他情动。同时，他伸手捉住了对方的欲望，开始缓慢地套弄，听到对方深沉地叹息。一切都迷人得让他仿佛置身仙境。

金道英甚至来不及提醒对方，就缴械在自己身上和对方手上。白色成股的粘稠液体装点在他乳白的皮肤。徐英浩伴着轻哼与低吟吻上了他的嘴，同时重重挺送，对方在高潮中绞紧了他。

“Johnny……Joh-nny。”金道英低声啜泣，他周身变得过分敏感。

继续挺送了几下，徐英浩释放在对方的身体，喘着粗气撞上了对方绯红的唇瓣。

 

一瞬间成为了永恒，两人都沉溺于这美好的永恒。徐英浩伏在爱人身上，时不时细细亲吻对方的下巴和下颌曲线。

仿佛过了一个世纪，徐英浩离开了他的身体，过程中听得到对方难耐地发出嘶嘶的声音，他躺在了一旁，手臂环绕着金道英纤细的腰，他显然觉得很舒适，准备好好睡上一觉。

“不John……我们得整理一下，我是说……我弄得……”一团糟。金道英看了看自己的身上，脸上铺满了深深的蜜桃色。

徐英浩只是笑着，狠狠地搂着他，拉着他靠近，吻上了他的太阳穴：“你真是太可爱了。”

金道英羞赧得笑了，他什么也没做。来自小腹和后面的黏腻感觉让他觉得奇怪，不过他至少还能这样待一晚。

“你想的话我可以用舔的，我可不介意。”徐英浩看着对方惊讶羞涩的反应笑得更大声了。他真可爱。

“不……不用了。”黑发男孩咬着自己的嘴唇，调整着姿势直到满意：他的脑袋靠在徐英浩的胳膊，两手放在自己胸前，身体紧紧贴着爱人，交换着两人温暖的体温……完美。徐英浩只是笑着，热情地回搂着他。

困意开始席卷两人，徐英浩几乎要脱离现实陷入睡眠，直到对方的声音让他清醒过来。

“Johnny……”金道英喃喃着，手抚上他的脸。

徐英浩睁开眼睛，看到了对方迷人的闪着光的大眼睛：“怎么了？”

“我爱你。”金道英的表情看起来有些严肃，目光从徐英浩的眼睛扫到嘴唇，脸颊，鼻子……所有地方。他心跳前所未有的快，第一次，他说出来了这几个字，这种感觉真是太……好了，他们都爱着彼此。

“我更爱你。”两人的腿交错着，徐英浩能感受到对方的每一寸皮肤，他的手顺着下滑，捉住了对方的臀瓣，用力抚摸，突然哑着嗓子：“让我睡吧，或者再来一次。”他笑着揉捏起来。金道英只是由着他胡作非为，感受着对方的每一次触碰。

不久，两人肢体交缠着，交换着彼此身体的温度，陷入了深度睡眠。

 

 

**（Saturday）**

自然光涌入整个房间，金道英缓慢地支起沉重的眼皮，透过起雾的窗户，看到树枝再次被白雪覆盖。

在床上微微翻滚，他发觉自己的指尖和肩膀几乎要冻成冰块。用毯子裹住自己以获取温暖，他意识到自己赤裸的身体……前夜的回忆开始涌入脑海。每一个场景都在脑子里，他嘴角微弱地上扬，伸手捂住了脸，几乎把自己藏到被单下面。

“你也早上好。”声音从他背后传来。他挡着脸转过身去，看见了男朋友完美而赤裸的身体，不禁捂住了眼睛；紧张的红晕浮在他的脸颊。他伸手把被单往下扯了一些，露出了脸，发现徐英浩微笑着看着他。

“早上好，Johnny。”金道英笑着回望，抱住对方将头靠在肩膀，因为羞赧而笑了起来……之前发生的事他本不应该这样害羞下去了，但他多少有些无法回避。

“休息得怎么样？疼吗？”徐英浩挪动了一下身体以把他可爱的兔子抱在怀里，同时亲吻他的额头。

“我很好。”金道英闭上了眼睛，感受着对方的爱抚。环境是如此的闲适，他愿意一整天都以这个姿势留在原地。

“很好，因为你今天可没什么时间休息了。”看到金道英夸张地睁大眼睛，徐英浩扬起了一个狡黠的笑容。

“什么？”金道英盯着他；毯子从胸口裹到了脖子，他的脸紧张地红了起来，徐英浩是认真的吗？一整天都在床上做爱……他可不确定自己承受得来。

“你一定在想什么污浊的事情，是吧？我的意思是，我需要去某个地方，而且希望你陪我一起去。”徐英浩笑着，对方的反应实在是可爱得有趣；他就喜欢这么捉弄他。

“我很抱歉。”金道英把脸埋在他胸前，为自己的想法感到羞赧，同时消化着对方的话，整个人激动起来：“你希望我和你一起出去！？”徐英浩从未说过这样的话。语落，金道英觉得自己的胃微妙的皱了起来，想象着自己和徐英浩在外面走在一起……他甚至不知道自己是惊慌还是激动。

“对，所以我们赶紧起来洗个澡，很快就要出门了。”徐英浩小心地下了床，却毫不在意赤裸的身体伸了个懒腰，眼里盛着戏弄，笑着说：“你先去，我来准备咖啡。”然后手指抚摸着对方的脸颊。金道英只是点点头，目送着对方离开。

金道英缓慢地下了床，感到身体微妙的不适，却也可以忍受；他有些得意地扬起嘴角。能和徐英浩在一起真是太幸福了，得知自己并非单恋，一切都变得美好起来。

他们的清晨显得舒缓而美妙，两个人一起吃着早餐，看着电视，单纯地感受着彼此的陪伴，就像平时一样。两个小时之后，徐英浩解释道，他要把车还给郑在玹，之后两人可以在积雪的公园散散步……没错，听起来很不错。

 

 

坐在车里，金道英看着开着车的徐英浩。他喜欢从对方身上学到东西，仅仅是看着徐英浩开车都会让他微笑，让他觉得对方更加迷人，徐英浩真是太完美了。然后短暂的意识游离之后，他想起来徐英浩要把车还给郑在玹的原因。两人都没有再提联谊的事，这不再重要，但金道英实在是好奇，他想要问问对方。

趁着红灯，他直视徐英浩问道：“Johnny……你的联谊对象怎么样？”

徐英浩有些吃惊地看着他，很快玩味一笑，叹息道：“你现在才想起来问？嗯……不错，我觉得。”

“他是你喜欢的型？”金道英接着问道，认真了起来。

“没错，我想再见见他。”徐英浩盯着他看了几秒，大笑起来：“我对人可没有什么标准，如果我喜欢，那就是喜欢。”语落，他摸着找到了金道英的手，手指交缠。当金道英问这些问题的时候实在是太可爱了，即便他又有些忧虑，他并不喜欢金道英不信任他。如果那是一个聪明又好看的人，谁都会喜欢的。

“你喜欢他吗？”金道英又问了一遍，这次避开了对方的视线，却紧紧握着自己的手；他希望能停止提问的会话，但焦虑和好奇支配着他。

“不，他是个不错的人，但却像烟草般叫人费神。”继而一切回归沉寂，只剩下信号灯转绿汽车启动的声音。

“你真奇怪。”金道英嘟囔着，咬着下唇，试图不让自己过分扬起嘴角。的确，徐英浩的回答很奇怪，却也很有说服力，说服了什么？他不知道，但这回答叫他舒心。

“而且你很好看。”徐英浩笑着看向他。金道英红着脸低声感谢。

 

 

在金道英看来，这段旅程相当快；车内的气氛冷静融洽，他甚至愿意多待几分钟。然而金道英的想法随着徐英浩停车下车，然后打开他的车门伸出手，而破灭。

街道，楼房，行道树……一切都被白雪覆盖，很美。

“所以我们现在到底在哪里？”金道英问着，瞥了一眼建筑群，因为地太滑，他不得不拽紧了徐英浩的胳膊。

“这些楼是我的学校。”徐英浩向着反方向走着，拉着金道英和他一起。

金道英觉得自己就像被哥哥带着的男孩。徐英浩紧紧地抓着他，笑着解释两人要去的公园是自己时不时用于睡觉看书的地方。当徐英浩讲到有趣的故事，两个人都笑了起来。突然他伸手指道：“啊！他们在那儿！”他整理了一下自己的外套。

金道英看向徐英浩手指的方向，看到几个人人坐在木桌边上，剩下的人站在旁边。金道英仔细数了数，五个男孩和一个女孩。

“他……他们是谁？”金道英不免惊慌地问道，同时放慢了自己的脚步，甚至开始无意识地拽着徐英浩的胳膊往回拉。就像个抵触去某个令他害怕地方的孩子。

“淡定点，一切都很好。”他听见了徐英浩的声音，但是不，对金道英而言没什么是好的。如果那些人仅仅因为他是……他，而取笑他怎么办？这就是他对于在外面公然走在一起最大的恐慌，他知道自己和徐英浩相比不值一提。他太害怕了，恨不得立刻离开，至少不用面对爱人的朋友们。

“嘿，John！你来了！”两个人喊道。金道英暗恼，太迟了，他们已经太近了，已经没地方可以逃跑或是躲藏了。“那是谁？”他听到有人这样问，不禁颤抖了起来，想用手拽着围巾挡住自己的脸，但一双不能更熟悉的手拦住了他。

 

已经和朋友们离得很近了，徐英浩捧着金道英的脸，毫不迟疑地吻上了薄唇，同时不断地用拇指磨搓着对方温暖的脸颊。很快，他感到一双手揪住了他的外套，这样的举动让他在亲吻中扬起了嘴角。几秒之后，他和金道英分开，注视着对方，微笑起来，看着对方绯红的脸颊和半敛的眼睛。

“你个骗子！你跟我说你根本不认识他！”两人转过头看向了不满地叫喊的人，郑在玹。

徐英浩带着得逞的笑搂住了金道英的肩膀，一字一句地说：“他是我的男朋友，而且……你不能碰他。”末尾，他亲了亲金道英的太阳穴。而在金道英看来，这一切只像是电视节目或者是他闹钟的臆想，却不像现实。

大家都因为徐英浩的话笑了起来。

“终于！恭喜你，Johnny！”唯一的那个女孩跑了出来，拥抱着徐英浩，继而关心起金道英，看了对方好一阵子，友善地笑着伸出了手：“我是Wendy！”金道英和她握了握手，说出自己的名字的时候，不禁浅浅微笑起来。

“喔—你太可爱了！”Wendy笑着，几乎叫喊起来，继而拉着他的胳膊，把他向坐在桌前看着这一切的男孩们那边拉去；作为鼓励，徐英浩在后面也推了推他，任由Wendy把他偷走。

Wendy告诉他这些男孩的名字，郑在玹，李泰容，文泰一，池韩率，文泰一，还有Ten。每个人看起来都相当友善而有趣，他们时不时问着金道英学校的问题，好奇着他怎么住的，居然能和徐英浩住在同一屋檐下，在他们看来徐英浩总是懒洋洋又很悠闲的样子。他们的对话总是笑声收尾，这样金道英非常开心，这大概是他人生中第一次被陌生人善待甚至友好地欢迎他……或许不是每个人都像他一直想象的那样充满恶意。

 

同时，桌旁角落里，徐英浩有些尴尬地朝着Ten微笑。

“一切都说得通了。”Ten笑着说，玩味地捉住了自己的几缕头发。

“嗯……我很抱歉。”徐英浩拍了拍他的肩膀，试图不让自己那么尴尬。

“没事，别担心，你真是太忠诚了。”Ten笑着，向对方保证自己的话都是真的。两人重新融入融入了朋友们的对话。

 

很快，两个小时过去了，池韩率开始跟他们告别。徐英浩向金道英解释说，他将出发和家人一起去圣诞旅行，就像他们俩一样，这也是众人聚在一起的原因，给他送行。

“我们也要走了。”池韩率和Wendy都离开后，徐英浩说着。每个人开始拥抱他们，住他们圣诞节快乐，来年幸福。

Ten是最后和金道英拥抱的人，他握着对方的手，直视眼睛，笑着说：“他很爱你。”继而松开了手，回到了座位，金道英笑着向他挥挥手。他不知道Ten为什么要这么说，不过如果有人这么说，那总该是真的……是吧。无论如何，他对徐英浩什么疑虑都没有。

 

在外面待了很久，两人决定回到温暖舒适的家。

 

 

**（Sunday）**

在金道英看来，一切都恢复了平静，尽管只是对他而言。脑袋里那些负面不安的情绪消失了。这情感混乱的时间之后，两人只打算吃一顿平凡的圣诞大餐，然后整晚像以前那样看着电影互相陪伴。

当电影末尾的字幕缓慢地在电视屏幕上出现的时候，墙上的钟已经显示11:20了。金道英靠在徐英浩胸前挪动了一下，而对方正抚摸着他的背；两个人躺在床上，因为下雪，他们盖了两三层毯子。

“John……能问你个问题吗？”金道英盯着电视。

“你问。”

“为什么……你的朋友们不知道我们的事？”他真的并不想问这个问题，因为他担心这个问题的答案会让自己受伤。气氛安静了下来，只能听到两人的呼吸和电视的音乐回响着。

“我很嫉妒。”徐英浩严肃地说。

金道英吃惊了好一阵，然后径直起身，看向对方，不敢相信自己听到的话。相反，徐英浩丝毫没有动作，也没有回看；他盯着电视。

“什么？”金道英问着，却并没有得到答案。时间过去，电影字幕到了尾声，然后徐英浩以一种金道英从未见过的方式盯着他，他的表情看起来非常……严肃；金道英意识到对方并不是在说谎开玩笑。

“我很嫉妒。”徐英浩重复道，同时微微叹息，“在我们在一起之后，有一天，在玹跟我说他觉得你很迷人他想约你。”他深深叹息，接着说：“我当时很……受伤也很愤怒。我骗他说不认识你，因为我很担心。在玹是一个优秀又叫人开心的人，而我……不想任何人把你从我怀里抢走。”他看起来很严肃。他的手玩着毯子边沿，好像把这当成了世上最好玩的事；内心里，他不好受地跳过了郑在玹在性事上的调侃，但他知道这样才是正确的……他不希望金道英对自己的朋友有负面的印象。

“谢谢你。”金道英握住了他的手，勾起他的注意。当徐英浩看向他，他真诚地笑着，几乎叫人内心融化。没必要说感谢，更不应该有道歉，哭泣或是不好的感情，他们只需要微笑，只因为他们在一起。金道英再次躺回床面，单纯地吻着对方的唇。

“我……关于我自己，我有很多需要解释的，我不是故意那样一直把你推开的……”就在金道英准备说出一切的时候，徐英浩伸出食指堵住了他的嘴，温柔地让他噤声。

徐英浩两手搂着对方的腰将他放在床上，继而徘徊，看着金道英感动的神情：“我不需要任何解释。我不知道你的过去，也不知道你为什么会这样，但那些伤害你的东西没必要记住，你只需要把自己说通。”然后轻吻他的鼻尖，“我希望做一个让你幸福的人，让我抹去那些糟糕的记忆，创造一些新的……让我成为你的唯一。”他的拇指描绘着对方脆弱的嘴唇，然后直视着对方，沉溺在对方深邃的目光中。“就像你对我而言是一切一样，我想成为你生命中这样的人。”

金道英只是凝视着他，眨着眼试图说些什么。不久，他捧住了对方的脸，点了点头：“我爱你。”然后亲吻对方迷人的嘴唇，感受着对方的回应。

徐英浩微笑着回吻，什么话都不需要了。

夜晚还在继续，两人的在毯子下让他们的爱归于圆满。整整一周他们的感情跌宕，好在一切不安终究圆满，整个状况最终进入完美平和的状态。即便两人即将远行，年前都不能相聚也没有关系，因为他们总会在一起的，而且以后再也不会有那些担忧和不安。

 

_一切都只是爱。_

 

-END-


End file.
